Officially
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: What if there was always something between Chad and Sonny and they kissed when they were little? Sort of AU...Very Fluffy...REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


_**Officially**_

_***When they are 2***_

Connie and Steve Monroe looked down at their young little Alison, smiling at her while she was playing with her toys in the playpen. There was a knock at the door, ruining their perfect moment. Connie got up and answered the door, being greeted with hugs from her best friend, Candice Cooper, and Candice's husband, Chase. This was the first time their children were going to meet. Candice had little Chad propped up on her hip.

Candice and Chase walked into the Monroes' household. "Oh, Connie, this place is beautiful. We meant to come by earlier than this but you moved a couple cities over two years ago and whenever we decided to do something _you_ were the one to come over to _our _house. And Steve, it's been a _really _long time since I've seen you," Candice said, giving Steve a hug. "Is it okay to place Chad in the playpen with your beautiful daughter over there?"

"Yes, Candy, that's fine, and her name is Alison."

"That is such a pretty name." She placed Chad next to the adorable brunette and all the adults went to the kitchen for some coffee.

About fifteen minutes later, the adult Coopers and Monroes returned to the living room to see a sleepy two-year-old Alison curled up to a smiling two year old Chad. After Alison fell asleep, Chad pecked her cheek. It was very adorable for two two-year-olds.

_***When they are 6***_

Alison and Chad were inseparable ever since that little play date when they were two. They were now chasing each other around the yard, playing Hide and Go Seek. Once Chad found her, she started to run towards the large oak tree that was home base. Chad dived to tackle his best friend to the ground, but she moved at the last second, causing Chad to crash on the grass.

Alison skipped around the yard, chanting, "Missed me, and missed me, now you gotta kiss Ally." she ended with a giggle that was abruptly stopped when Chad sacked her to dirt. "Ah! Chaddy get off of me," she squealed.

"Nope," he said, popping his mouth with the word. He straddled her waist and pinned her arms to the ground. "And you didn't even sing that right!"

"Who cares? It rhymed!" she argued.

Chad quickly leaned down and pecked her lips innocently before jumping to his feet and running around the Monroes' yard.

"Ew! Now I have Chad cooties!" she whined.

"Hey, I don't have cooties!" yelled the six-year-old Chad from the opposite side of the yard. "Besides, you _told _me to kiss you!"

"I didn't think you actually would!" the usually sweet brunette six-year-old cried as they continued to play pointless games in the backyard.

_***When they are 10***_

Alison and Chad were at the Coopers' house, setting up their Mii characters on Chad's brand new Wii. Chad was making Alison's character and she was making his.

When naming the Mii, Alison named Chad's "Chaddy" and he named hers "Sonny."

"_Sonny_?" she asked, confused. "That's not my name."

"I know. It's your new nickname because you're always so happy," he said smiling.

"It's cute. I like it," she exclaimed, beaming back at him. They were past their whole "cootie-stage" and "Sonny" starting to develop a small, school girl crush on her "Chaddy," her best friend.

"See? There's that smile." His face was shining and he leaned over and went to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. She didn't notice he was leaning towards her, so when she turned her head, their lips connected instead. She pulled away in shock with her face burning.

They both looked away, playing their video games in silence. Neither of them could see it, but the other ten-year-old had a face eating grin stretched across their face.

_***When they are 13***_

Tears were streaming down Sonny's face. Ever since Chad came up with that nickname, _everyone_ started to call her that.

Chad wiped her tears away saying, "Don't cry, Sonshine. I'll visit, I'll e-mail, I'll text, _and _I will call. I promise."

"Chad we have to get going," his mother said.

"Chaddy, I don't want you to go," Sonny sobbed into his chest.

"We'll see each other before you know it."

"Yeah, but we _just _got together after being friends for _eleven _years." Her tears were falling freely and Chad was kissing them away.

"I know, but on the bright side, the director said I'm too young to do kissing scenes," he said, trying to cheer her up with his goofy grin. He just got a job on a new drama, Mackenzie Falls. He was leaving Wisconsin to go to Las Angeles, California.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek saying, "Good, I don't want you to kiss some stupid, pretty actress before you even kiss me."

"Hey, we've kissed before," he protested. This seemed to pique Steve Monroe's curiosity as he listened to the two thirteen-year-olds, being protective of his little angel.

"We were _ten_, Chad. It was an _accident_. It wasn't an _official_ kiss."

"Oh," he whispered, slowly leaning into her, ready to give her their first, _official_ kiss.

"Okay, that's enough with the goodbyes," Steve said, interrupting them before their lips could touch. He started to drag Chad out by his collar.

"Daddy!" his daughter whined.

Steve pulled Chad over to his terminal with Chad shouting, "I love you, Sonshine."

"I love you, too, Chaddy!" she yelled back. That wasn't how she pictured their first exchange of _real _I-love-yous, the ones where they were _more _than just friends. How could they tell it was more than friends? It was simply the look in their eyes. When Steve came back over to her, she asked, "You couldn't wait _five _more seconds?"

"Nope. I wasn't going to let _any _boy touch my girl," he said confidently. She just rolled her eyes, wiped her tears, and continued off to their car.

_***When they are 16***_

Sonny walked past the mansion down the street from her apartment. Her new cast was with her so they could get to know each other. It was her first day of work as an actress on _So Random_. She decided it would be nice to go for a walk with them so they could get to know each other. Her roommate, Tawni Hart, even wore sneakers instead of her usual high heels so she could go on this walk. They were all wearing a disguise so they wouldn't be recognized, except for Sonny since no one has seen her face yet.

When walking past the mansion, they saw a basketball court in the front yard. A boy with shaggy blonde hair was shooting hoops. "Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny heard a woman yell from the large doorway. The four original members of _So Random_ just rolled their eyes.

"Figures," scoffed Nico, "he even pisses of his own mother."

The five of them stayed in their places, watching the conversation. "We don't associate with people like him," explained Zora. "He was a good actor when he started on _Mackenzie Falls_, but it didn't take long for him to start moping. And that's how he's been the past _three_ years. I heard he was so depressed during these years that he refused to do _any _kissing scenes in the show. I don't think he ever even kissed a girl in his life."

_Is that really _my _Chad? _Sonny thought.

"It has been three years!" his mother continued. "Every weekend, you come out here, play some basketball, while moping around and I'm getting tired of it."

"Mom, I'm still in love with her after these three freakin' years!" he yelled. The _So Random _cast, except for Sonny, started to snicker about the great Chad Dylan Cooper being in love. In a quieter voice, he says, "Mom, I think it's time to face the facts. I'm never going to stop loving Sonny Monroe. And now that we are _officially _moved in, and she's in Wisconsin, we are never going to be able to be together." The other four _So Random_ members stared at Sonny in shock.

The beaming brunette started to slowly walk over to the depressed blonde. Tawni stepped in her way. "How does he know you?"

"We've been best friends since we were _two_ and we started dating when we were thirteen."

Sonny couldn't hold it in anymore and bolted towards the door. Chad had already dragged himself into the huge house. "Mrs. Cooper!" she yelled.

"Sonny?" Mrs. Cooper asked, awestruck. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a job at Condor Studios and my apartment is just down the street. Can Chad come back out?"

"Sure thing, Hon. But you have to give me a hug first." Candice walked down the many steps and embraced Sonny. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared into the house and came back seconds later with her hands over Chad's eyes. She slowly removed them and the first thing Chad saw was Sonny standing about ten feet away from him. He ran full speed towards her, scooped her in his arms, and spun her around. She giggled the whole way. "I can't believe you're here. I missed you so much. Why are you here?"

Sonny looked behind her towards her disguised cast and said, "I got an acting job on _So Random_ and my apartment is right down the street."

"So, you are _officially_ living in California, on the same street as me?" she nodded. Chad grinned and spun her around again. When he set her back down, time seemed to slow down. "So, now what happens?"

"Kiss me," she whispered. "_Officially_," she added, referring to their conversation three years ago. He crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply.

They kissed—made out—in his front yard in front of his mom and her cast for a few minutes and finally pulled away a few minutes later. He rested his forehead against hers and pecked her lips. "I love you, Sonshine. I never stopped."

"I never stopped either. I love you, too, Chaddy." She leaned up and gave him another deep kiss on his mouth putting all her emotions in it. By now, her cast had their disguises off and they were gaping at the couple. "Do you realize how _painful_ it was to do that 'long-distance relationship'?" she asked, using air quotes.

"What's with the air quotes?"

"Chad, that was hardly a relationship. You were always too busy to _actually_ talk to me. You called me once a month, you texted me once a week, and you never sent e-mail."

"I know, and I'm sorry. All that matters is that we're together now." He kissed her again.

"Why don't you all come inside and hang out for a bit?" Candice offered.

"I would love to Mrs. Cooper," Sonny said, with the cast nodding.

"Please, you know you can call me Candice." Sonny smiled and motioned for her cast to join them. Chad intertwined their fingers together. He brought their tangled hands up and kissed her hand gently.

They walked through the front door and when Sonny saw Chad's father, she dropped Chad's hand and hugged Mr. Cooper. "Sonny," Chad whined.

Sonny giggled. "Hello," Mr. Cooper said uncertainly. He held Sonny at arms' length to analyze her. "Is this our future daughter-in-law?"

Candice nodded eagerly as Chad flushed a deep red and complained in embarrassment, "Dad…"

"Oh, come on, Chad. We all know it's going to happen." Chad and Sonny both blushed brightly.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Cooper."

"You know to call me Chase, Sonny." They hugged again, and when they separated, Sonny introduced her cast to the adult Coopers.

It was late so everyone already ate before they even got to the Coopers'.

They all sat in the living room, and when Sonny went to sit next to Chad, he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "I missed you so much," they both whispered.

"Wow, you guys were always this close?" Grady asked.

"Basically," Sonny said, shrugging. "When I was little, I used to call Candice and Chase, Mom and Dad." They were both beaming.

"Well, it's about damn time it is official," Chad whispered slowly into her neck, sending a chill down her spine.

Sonny turned around, kissing him fully on the lips.

_***When they are 19***_

Sonny's parents moved out the previous year to give her some space. Tonight, Sonny had a special date with Chad.

They were dating for six years, three years _officially_, and they never broke up once. He picked her up and took her to a fancy French restaurant. After dessert, Chad knelt in front of her and said, "Sonshine, I know we are a little young but I have been in love with you since we were six and we had our first kiss." Sonny opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off. "And don't say it wasn't official. I consider it to be official because, even though we were only six, that kiss meant _everything _to me. Sonshine, will you marry me? Will you be mine, officially?" She nodded her head vigorously and stared at the beautifully intricate diamond ring.

Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she cried tears of joy. "That kiss when we were six meant a lot to me, too. But I still count that one when we were sixteen our first _official _kiss. But I still loved you, even when I thought you had cooties." They kissed passionately in the restaurant.

They went to Chad's house after, walking through the door, holding hands, where his parents were waiting impatiently. They couldn't wait to add Sonny to their family as their daughter, even if they were still a little too young. Chad and Sonny burst through the front door with Chad yelling, "She said 'yes!'"

Candice and Chase raced to hug them, greeting Sonny into the family.

_***When they are 20***_

A year later, Sonny and Chad exchanged their vows. They were best friends for eighteen years, in love for fourteen, dating for seven, _officially_ for four. They _never _broke up or fought.

During their final dance of the night, Chad whispered in her ear. "You are now mine, and only mine, _officially_."

_**This was just a random, pretty long, fluffy Channy one-shot I randomly came up with. It is also the **_**only **_**story I ever wrote in third POV.**_

_**REVIEW! XD **_


End file.
